


Pieces of red chalk

by panto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Biology Teacher Owen, Cardiff, Cheating, Colleagues to Friends, Colleagues to Lovers, Fluff, French, French Restaurant, Friends to Lovers, Geography teacher Ianto, History teacher Ianto, Learning French with Jack and Ianto, M/M, PE teacher Jack, Past Relationship(s), Teacher Ianto, Teacher Jack, breakfast date, colleagues to friends to lovers, date, janto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Ianto Jones is an amazing teacher. The students love him and he loves what he teaches. He is totally wrapped up in teaching, but in private - and in the staff room - he is more of a quiet and rather reserved person. But then he meets the new PE teacher Jack.Jack Harkness - who is going to change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

„Alright, let’s end the lesson with that! Homework is on the board. Have a nice week!“, before Ianto had finished his sentence the first few students already stormed out of the classroom. He shook his head in amusement and started to clean the board and pack his own things up. When all his students had left the room he locked the classroom door and headed for the staffroom.

Ianto sat down at his desk, enjoying the silence for a moment before he decided to use the time to start grading the History tests from last week.

After a while he set the tests aside, to take a break, when he noticed someone walking up behind him. When Ianto looked up he looked into the face of a man he hadn’t seen in this school before.  “Hi”, the other man smiled at him offering his hand for Ianto to shake, “I’m Jack Harkness, the new PE teacher.”

Ianto shook the offered hand, returning the smile, “Jones. Ianto Jones. History and Geography.”

“Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones”, his smile turned into a soft grin, “Do you mind if I sit here? They told me this one was one of the free desks.”

Ianto shook his head still smiling as he quickly grabbed the test sheets he had put down onto the empty desk next to his own, “We kind of have unspoken seating arrangements here. So if you decide for this desk now, you will probably sit here forever!”

“That’s fine. I think I’m going to like this one”, Jack chuckled before sitting down at his new desk.

“So, is it your first day here then?”, Ianto asked as he put away his red pen. Of course it wasn’t unusual that teachers left and other teachers started at this school. Just like at any other school, but normally new teachers started at the beginning of the school year and this year had already started a few month ago.

Jack nodded quickly, “It was a bit of luck that I got the job in the middle of the schoolyear actually. I needed to change schools out of personal reasons and I guess one of the PE teachers here had to leave or something?”

“Yes, right. Ms. Costello. We don’t really know why she left. There were a bunch of rumours of course, but no one really knew”, he shrugged a little.

“A bummer for her of course, but it was my luck!”, Jack gave Ianto a quick smile, which Ianto just returned.

“History tests I see. What’s the topic?”, he nodded at the pile of test sheets in front of Ianto trying to keep their small talk up. He sensed the good-looking History and Geography teacher and he would get along pretty well. Even though Ianto seemed to be a bit of a quiet person - which Jack assumed based on the fact that Ianto’s desk was the one in the farthest corner of the staffroom and the way he had nearly unnoticed walked into the room – he also seemed to be a really nice guy and not to forget he was really handsome!

“Wales in the late middle ages.”

“Oh, sounds interesting”, Jack mumbled still glancing at the test sheets.

“You don’t look that interested”, Ianto noticed with a soft chuckle, “But honestly it’s not my favourite topic either!”

“Sorry, History has never really been my favourite subject”, Jack ran a hand through his hair before he continued with a chuckle, “I’ve never been one to sit down and study a lot. That’s probably why I teach PE. There isn’t a lot you need to study for.”

“I guess I have always been some kind of History nerd”, Ianto mumbled with a smile, “There is a lot in History that is really interesting. Well, at least to me it is. And especially the History of Wales always kind of fascinated me.”

“So, you probably know a lot about Wales and its history?”

“I know everything”, he noticed too late that it sounded a lot harsher than it was intended to, but luckily Jack laughed, “And about Cardiff?”

“I’d say so yes”, Ianto gave him a quick smile.

“You live here in Cardiff then?”

So many questions. “Yes. Do you?”

Jack nodded. “I actually just moved here about two weeks ago, after… well, having to leave my old school”, he made a short break and Ianto wondered what it was that forced him to change schools, but he didn’t want to ask. “I thought maybe if you had some time this week or next you could show me around in Cardiff. Since you know everything”, he grinned again, “Only if you have the time to do so of course. I’d be willing to thank you by inviting you to have a beer or a coffee, if that’s alright?”

Ianto nodded slowly, “Sure, no problem. Wednesday or Friday would work for me.”

“Friday sounds good!”, Jack smiled at him, when the bell rang, “I have a lesson now. See you later, Ianto Jones.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Friday came Ianto started to notice that he felt a bit nervous about meeting Jack outside of school. He got along pretty well with his new colleague so far, but he had never really spent time with any of the other teachers in his free time, but something about the PE teacher was different. Jack just wasn’t the typical teacher type. He seemed to be so carefree and confident about what he did and how he handled things. But if Ianto was honest with himself there really wasn’t any logical reason why he was nervous about this.

They agreed to meet at 5 pm on Roald Dahl Plass in front of the Millennium Centre. Over-punctual as Ianto was, he was there at 4.40 pm already. Which he figured wasn’t the best idea, because the waiting only made him more nervous.

Why was he even nervous? He acted like a five-year-old, who had never made a friend before and now didn’t know how to act around other kids. This was ridiculous! Ianto was a grown man, who shouldn’t be nervous about meeting one of his colleagues. And it wasn’t even like Jack was a total stranger to him anymore. Hell, Ianto stood in front of classes of around thirty students every day and it didn’t make him nervous at all! But maybe it was something totally different that made Ianto feel nervous about meeting Jack.

He quickly banished the thoughts when he spotted Jack walking towards him. “Hey, sorry! I hope you didn’t have to wait too long”, he gave Ianto a soft but somehow infectious smile.

Jack looked so different from what he looked like at school. Normally he was just wearing sportswear at school because he spent all his lessons in the gym anyway, so no need to get changed after every single lesson. But now he looked a lot more dressed up with suit trousers and a light blue shirt under his coat.

It was so unexpected that it took Ianto a moment to return the greet and smile.

“Do you have some kind of schedule of where we are going?”

Ianto quickly nodded, “I have some ideas, yes. Depends on what you are interested in seeing.”

“Oh, I’m open to anything. Just show me the most important spots around here. Or your favourite places”, Jack gave Ianto a quick smile while Ianto was considering what places they could easily reach by foot.

“Okay, I guess I kinda have a plan in mind. Tell me what you think; I thought we could start our walk right here from Roald Dahl Plass. We’ll walk all the way up to the National Museum Cardiff. On our way we’ll pass the Millennium Centre – which is right over there – St Mary’s Church, and Cardiff Cathedral. From there we will continue to Cardiff Castle through Gorsedd Gardens. Next stop will be ‘The Cardiff Story’. On the way we’ll walk past St John The Baptist Church. From there it’s a ten-minute walk to the Millennium Stadium. And if we then walk along the river Taff we’ll end up at Mermaid Quay, which is”, Ianto turned around pointing behind them, “down there! Should be a two hour walk.”

Jack just stared at Ianto with a mixture of impression and amusement for a moment, “You should have become a tour guide or something!”

Ianto – all nervousness gone by now and pleased with himself – just smiled at Jack.

“Sounds like we have a plan then”, Jack said, agreeing with Ianto’s route.

Ianto nodded smiling, glad that Jack was fine with his idea and ready to show the new teacher Ianto’s favourite city on earth.

 

The two teachers walked exactly the route Ianto had thought out for them, while they were talking about Cardiff, school, and a bit about their private lifes.

Ianto told Jack a lot of what he knew about the sights they were passing and about Cardiff’s and Wales’ history in general and every now and then he was able to answer one of Jack’s questions. And even though Jack wasn’t that much into history, the way Ianto talked about it made it a lot more interesting than Jack had thought. No wonder his students loved Ianto!

 

It took the two men nearly three hours to end their walk through Cardiff.

“Thanks a lot for the tour!” Jack smiled at Ianto when they reached Mermaid Quay, “Now, do you still have time for a drink?”

“Sure, why not? There is this pretty nice bar this way”, Ianto suggested pointing to their right.

“Alright, let’s go there then.”

 

Even though it was a Friday evening, the bar Ianto had picked wasn’t too full of people and Jack and Ianto even found a nice table close to the bar.

While Ianto already sat down Jack walked over to the bar to get them their beers.

“Thanks again for the tour!”, Jack said with a quick smile when he came back and handed Ianto one of the beer jugs.

“Anytime”, Ianto smiled back, “Thanks for the beer!”

“Anytime!”, Jack sat down with a soft chuckle.

 

They spent a long evening in the bar talking about anything and everything. And quickly one beer turned into a second and then into a third.

 

“I had a great time with you today!”, Jack said when they left the bar much later, “We should really repeat that some time.”

“Yes, we definitely should!”, Ianto agreed. Now that the day was coming to an end he wondered what he had been so nervous about earlier. Jack hadn’t given him any reason to feel uncomfortable or nervous at all.

“See you Monday morning then. Have a nice weekend!”, Jack said before walking off into a different direction.

Ianto waved goodbye, sighing contentedly when Jack was out of earshot. He really liked the new PE teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

One and a half weeks had passed since their private Cardiff-tourist-tour, when Jack sat down next to Ianto in the staff room a bit out of breath. “I’m getting old!”

“Don’t worry, you are still in pretty good shape.” Ianto barely even glanced up from his work.

Jack grinned at him, “Well, thanks for noticing!”

Ianto just nodded in response, continuing to grade the papers in front of him.

For a while Jack just watched him work. “Hey, I was thinking, are you free on Saturday maybe? I won’t be in town for the next three days, but I’ll be back on Friday and I thought maybe we could grab a drink on Saturday evening?”

Ianto looked up at him and nodded, “Yes, sure. I’m free on Saturday.”

“Great! Let’s say 8.30 in front of the Millennium Centre again?”

“Sure”, Ianto returned Jack’s smile. He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk but after a moment looked back up, “You won’t be here for the rest of the week?” It almost sounded disappointed and Ianto could have slapped himself for that right the moment he heard himself ask.

Jack just nodded, “My brother is getting married. So I got permission to fly home for three days.”

“Oh, good for him!” Ianto nodded with a quick smile.

Jack just smiled as he glanced at his watch, “My last lesson for today is about to start. If we don’t see each other again later, I’ll see you on Saturday!”

 

 

Saturday came quicker than expected and once again Ianto found himself – way too early – waiting for Jack in front of the Millennium Centre.

Even though Jack wasn’t in school for only three days it had felt like weeks to Ianto. Without Jack, Ianto’s breaks and free periods were absolutely boring. Of course he had had some conversations with his other colleagues but it was just different with Jack.

Unlike the first time they met, Ianto didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. He was rather happy to see Jack again and was looking forward to a fun evening with his colleague. But still just like last time he felt a little bit nervous as he was standing there waiting for the other.

When Jack arrived not too much later they decided to head to the same bar they had already been to last time. Only this time there were a lot more people at the bar and the two of them got the last free table to sit at.

 

“How was the wedding?”

“Exhausting!”, Jack chuckled, “It’s always a bit exhausting with the family around, I guess. But all in all, it was a really lovely ceremony in a really beautiful, little church. And the food was good as well!” He grinned.

“Doesn’t sound too bad!”, Ianto decided with a smile, “Are you and your brother close?”

 “No, not really”, Jack chuckled softly, but to Ianto it seemed as if there was a bit of sadness in it as well. “We used to be when we were children. But when we grew older we kind of grew apart I guess.”

“That’s a bummer! What happened?”, Ianto asked carefully, not wanting to force Jack to tell something he might not want to tell him.

But Jack just shrugged, “I don’t really know. He always seemed to be somehow jealous of me. I don’t even know why! I remember he sometimes said things like me being the favourite son or that I didn’t even care about him, when we were fighting.”

“I’m sorry for that”, Ianto said.

“Oh, don’t be. It’s not like we totally hate each other. I’m just living my life and he is living his. And I really am happy for him that he found a nice woman to share his life with.”

“At least you still have a family”, Ianto gave him a soft smile.

He only had his sister and her family left. His father died when he was a teenager, but they never had a good relationship anyway. No matter how hard Ianto tried he always felt like he couldn’t please his father.

Then only a few years ago also his mother had died from cancer. And ever since she passed away his sister had started to mother him. She constantly asked about his love-life and tried to set him up with women she barely even knew herself. And as if that wasn’t enough she also always tried to interfere in his job, like she was better at teaching or grading papers than he was, when he was the one who actually learned how to teach a class.

 Of course Ianto knew Rhiannon only wanted to be there for him, maybe even make the loss of their mother easier for him, but it annoyed him so much that they barely even saw each other anymore.

Jack chuckled, “That’s what my ex-boyfriend used to say.”

“Ex-boyfriend? So, you are gay then?” Ianto looked up at the other for a moment before he noticed that the question didn’t sound exactly how it was supposed to sound. Why did he even ask? It didn’t even matter. Jack was still Jack. No matter what his sexuality was.

“Well, I am, yes.” Jack didn’t seem to take the question in any way negatively, but when he saw Ianto’s thoughtful and somehow even serious expression, he added, “That’s not a problem for you is it?”

Ianto’s eyes widened as he stared at Jack and quickly shook his head, “No, no! Of course not. I was just curious. Sorry!”                                                            

Jack just smiled at him as he sipped his beer.

“So, was it a recent relationship?” Ianto tried to continue their conversation to not give rise to an awkward silence and somehow to change the topic as well.

Jack nodded slowly as if he had to think about it for a moment, “He actually was the reason I came to Cardiff. So pretty recent, yes.”

“Oh, I see.” The way Jack said it, it sounded like a bad breakup and even though Ianto was a bit curious now he didn’t want to make Jack uncomfortable by asking him any more questions about the relationship. Maybe Jack would tell him one day when he was ready to.

“Ah, it’s not that bad anymore. John made it pretty easy for me to get over him.” Jack smiled again but still changed the topic by asking Ianto about his family.

 

They spend a really enjoyable and fun evening just like last time and when Ianto was on his way back home, he was really glad he and his new colleague got along so well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This chapter took me a bit longer because I knew exactly what I wanted to write but just wasn't able to put it into words.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Ianto and Jack started to grab a drink after work on a regular basis. And even though they both never talked about things that were really personal – Ianto still didn’t know what happened with Jack’s last boyfriend - they got closer and closer. It seemed like a really good friendship was developing between the two teachers.

And Ianto enjoyed every moment of it. He hadn’t really had a good friend in a while. After meeting Jack, he finally remembered what he had been missing so much about having a friend.

 

“Cup of coffee?”, Ianto sat down next to Jack at his desk in the staff room, placing a cup of fresh coffee in front of Jack while already sipping his own.

Jack looked up with a soft smile, “Thanks, that’s exactly what I need right now.”

They casually chatted for a while when Jack turned to Ianto raising his coffee cup for a moment, “Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you if you maybe liked to grab a cup of coffee with me some time next week? I would pick you up since I don’t even know where you live yet.” He chuckled softly.

Ianto nodded without having to think about it, “Friday would work for me. Is Friday alright?”

Jack nodded with a smile, “Friday sounds good to me as well.”

 

The next week passed by only slowly and the more Ianto thought about him and Jack going to grab a cup of coffee together the more doubts he started to have.

Having a drink with Jack every once in a while wasn’t a big deal but having coffee together and Jack picking Ianto up at home sounded so much like a date. Like a real date. Relationship like. He tried to tell himself that there was nothing more to it than two friends meeting for a good cup of coffee and that the date-idea he had on his mind was just because he knew Jack was into guys. Which was absolutely ridiculous!

But maybe Ianto was Jack’s type. How was he supposed to know? They hadn’t been talking much about relationships and ex-partners. Then again Ianto wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Of course it would be flattering if Jack actually saw him in that way, but…

Ianto tried his best to get rid of those stupid ideas he had. Jack was his friend and it wouldn’t be fair to reduce him to his sexuality. But then again Ianto wasn’t quite sure if he even disliked the idea of having an actual, real date with Jack.

 

When Ianto came home from school on Friday he immediately started to clean his apartment. He was actually a really neat person and his apartment almost always looked spotless and yet he had the feeling everything had to look just perfect when Jack was going to come by to pick him up.

Jack had promised to be there at five in the afternoon, leaving Ianto exactly an hour to get ready. He quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and put some fresh clothes on.

The wine-red shirt or the dark green one? Or maybe the blue one he had only just bought last week? Or a simply pink one? But Ianto had worn the pink one last time they went for a drink already. Why did he even remember that? And why on earth did he even care so much? He was just going to have a cup of coffee with a friend. Jack probably didn’t even care what colour Ianto’s shirt was. Why was Ianto pressuring himself so much about this?

He quickly pushed the thoughts away and decided on the wine-red shirt. Just when he was done putting it on and fixing his hair, Jack rang his doorbell.

Ianto quickly rushed over to the door to let him in.

“Hey, come in!”, Ianto gave him a quick smile, that Jack returned as he followed Ianto into his apartment.

“That’s a nice place”, Jack said with a smile when he followed Ianto into the living room and started to look around a little.

Ianto simply replied with a smile before he showed Jack around a bit more.

“Alright. Want to go then?” Jack asked when he had seen everything there was to be seen in Ianto’s small apartment. “I found this nice little coffee shop not too far from here. Thought we could try it out.”

Ianto nodded with a smile as he grabbed his jacket. “Sounds good. Let’s go.”

 

“By the way I really like that shirt. Red kind of is your colour.” Jack grinned when they sat down at one of the tables next to the window, from where they were able to look at the park on the other side of the street.

Ianto looked down at his shirt, straightening it a little with his hands before looking back up at Jack. “Well, thank you.”

So Jack did notice what Ianto was wearing? And with that the thoughts he had already had since Jack had asked him for this coffee came back up. Was this more than just a simple friendship? And was Ianto the only one wondering about what it really was between the two of them? Why was he even thinking so much about it? As if he was obsessed with the thought.

Jack was telling a story about something that had happened in one of his lessons that day, but Ianto wasn’t even paying attention. He just stared at his colleague, listened to his laugh and watched as he smiled.

“Jack?”

Jack stopped talking immediately, his face turning a little more serious when he noticed the tense expression on Ianto’s.

“Jack. I –“, Ianto needed to know. Needed to find out what Jack was thinking and if his own thoughts were just absolutely ridiculous. “I have a question.”

Jack just looked at him expectantly until Ianto continued.

“I don’t want this to sound … wrong? There is just something I’ve been thinking about for a while now.” Ianto ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Jack. “Don’t get this wrong, okay? But is this –“, he gestured between the two of them, “Is this a date?”

Jack just looked at him for a moment before he started to grin. “Why? Do you want it to be?”

Ianto’s eyes widened slightly. It was almost unnoticeable but Jack noticed anyway, as well as he noticed Ianto’s blushing cheeks.

“That’s not what I meant.” Ianto quickly said. “I don’t know. No. I mean it’s not like I didn’t wonder about that myself already. Maybe. I really don’t know.” He had to stop himself from babbling, before he sighed. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Jack just chuckled. “It’s alright. Don’t worry.” His grin quickly turned into a smile. “This wasn’t supposed to be a date or look like one.” He promised. “That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t go on a date with you if you wanted to. We could have dinner together, go to the movies?”

Ianto looked at him for a moment, not sure what to say. “Wait. Are you trying to mess with me or did you just really ask me out?”

Jack still smiled. “If you are interested?”


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto just stared at Jack for a moment.

Was he interested? Was he really? Part of him was and part of him wasn’t and that just confused him even more. How could he be interested but also not be interested at the same time? It didn’t make any sense to Ianto.

But then again maybe it was just the fear that told him that he wasn’t interested. The fear of losing Jack as his friend if things didn’t work out. The fear of everyone’s reaction. What was his family going to say if he started dating a male colleague? What were their other colleagues going to say? Their students? What was going to happen if they were actually going out and Ianto noticed that he didn’t like it, didn’t like Jack in this way?

On the other hand, he really did like Jack and it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about the possibility of dating Jack already. He had thought about what it might be like tons of times. What it would be like to kiss Jack, to wake up next to him, to just spend a lazy Sunday afternoon at home with him. And then there were a few not so innocent thoughts. If that didn’t scream ‘interested’, then Ianto really didn’t know what did.

Ianto was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot to answer Jack’s question. “I-“ Ianto sighed. “Jack, I would love to. Really. I mean I actually did think about it a few times already. It’s just that I really don’t want to lose you.”

“I know.” Jack nodded understandingly. “Listen, if we try and notice that things just aren’t working out then we will just get back to being friends, okay? It’s really not a big deal. No need to worry. Things like that happen and it’s totally fine. At least then we know that there is definitely not more between us.”

Ianto gave him a soft smile and nodded. Jack was so understanding that Ianto almost didn’t know how to react. “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack just smiled and gave Ianto a soft nod. “I have to be honest with you. I wasn’t quite sure if I was ready to already date again after … well, my last relationship. I wasn’t even sure if I would ever be ready again, but as cheesy as it might sound I met you and I knew I was ready again.”

Ianto almost blushed at Jack’s words, glancing down at his hands to hide the fact that his cheeks were turning dark pink.

He quickly needed to change the topic, so without thinking about it any further he decided to finally just ask Jack about his last boyfriend. He had mentioned him a few times now but never told the story behind it. “What happened? I mean with your ex-boyfriend. It always sounds like it has been a really difficult breakup.” Ianto asked carefully, tilting his head a little. “John, right? That was his name if I remember correctly.”

Jack stayed silent for almost an entire minute before he slowly nodded. “John. That’s right, yes.” He glanced up at Ianto forcing himself to give the other man a quick smile. “It’s been very difficult.”

Jack folded his hands on the table in front of him and turned silent once again. For a moment Ianto thought about quickly changing the topic again, since Jack seemed to be everything but comfortable with talking about John and their relationship, but just when Ianto was about to say something, Jack started to speak again.

“We met a few years ago. Five to be exact.” Jack nodded as if to emphasize his words somehow. “We actually worked together as well. It was my very first teaching job and John was a teaching assistant. In the beginning at least. We got along pretty well, even outside of school. Almost like you and me.” Jack gestured between the two men for a moment. “But now that I think about it, it has been completely different. It was more about sex. Only about sex.”

Jack started to draw little shapes on the table with his finger as he continued. “John and I hooked up every now and then. Like one-night stands but with the exception that it happened on a regular basis and that we saw each other basically every day. Friends with benefits might be the right way to describe it.”

Ianto nodded slowly when Jack made another break. He wanted to say something, anything to cheer Jack up a little, but he really didn’t know what. Luckily Jack continued. “It went on like that for some time, a few months maybe, before things became more serious. We started dating and became a … a couple eventually. There were real feelings, you know.” Jack shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to use the word love after everything that had happened.

“Everything was alright for a while. A few years actually, which only just makes it worse.” Jack let out a sigh as if he had kept that in for a long time already. “John managed to get a better position at our school. He went from teaching assistant to fulltime teacher to assistant head teacher in under four years. I should have noticed that something was off but I was just happy for him that he had managed to do it.”

Ianto slowly shook his head. “How did he do that? That sounds almost impossible.”

Jack nodded for a moment. “Slept with the head teacher.” He simply said looking up at Ianto. “The whole time he cheated on me with our boss. And not only him. He seemed to have pretty good ‘connections’ to some important people in the ministry of education or something.” Jack continued, shaking his head a little at the thought. “I mean John has always been a really charming and flirty person, but I never would have thought that he was that cruel.”

Ianto just stared at Jack for a moment. “That is…” He started but wasn’t able to find the right words. “That is horrible. I’m so sorry for you.” He grabbed Jack’s hand on the table and gave it a quick squeeze.

“That is basically the reason I came here in the middle of the school year. I couldn’t work in this school anymore. Not after everything that happened and not with the people I was working with.” Jack explained. “Not with John there.”

Ianto nodded once again. “I understand that.” He sighed. “You deserve better than that, Jack.”

“All this time he acted like everything was alright. And I was such an idiot to believe that someone like him could actually be in a committed relationship.” Jack shook his head. “But what’s probably the worst is that he acted like it was practically my fault for not knowing any better than trusting him.” Jack stayed quiet for another few seconds. “He never said sorry. There was not a single word of regret or being sorry. Not one!”

Ianto let his thumb brush over Jack’s knuckles not saying anything, but he didn’t even need to say anything. His hand in Jack’s was more than enough to give Jack the comfort he needed right now.

After a moment Jack looked back up at Ianto, giving him a careful smile. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” Ianto shook his head. “No need for you to be sorry. I totally understand that.”

“I’m over him. I really am. I’m just not over the fact that I was so dumb to trust someone like him.” Jack said. “You see he actually made it pretty easy for me not to cry over him for too long. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Ianto nodded. “You are right. You are better off without him. And I promise you I’m definitely not like that.” He said without really thinking about it, but luckily Jack just smiled.

“Thank you, Ianto.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So, about that date, we’ve been talking about … are you free on Monday?” Ianto sat down next to Jack in the staff room, after making sure no one was close enough to listen to their conversation.

Jack looked up at him, clearly surprised by that. He really didn’t expect Ianto to be the first one of the two of them to mention that date again.  But he nodded quickly and gave Ianto a soft smile.

“Monday sounds great.” He said, still nodding.

“How does dinner sound to you then?” Ianto returned Jack’s smile. “There is this nice French restaurant in town we could go to.”

Jack smiled. “That sounds just perfect to me. I will make a reservation for us then.”

“Thanks. And this time I’m going to pick you up. I haven’t seen your place yet either.”

Jack nodded, quickly scribbling down his address and handing the note to Ianto.

“I’m really looking forward to it.” He said with a smile, that Ianto returned.

“Me too.” Ianto said, glancing down at his desk before he continued. “You know, I thought about this for quite a while now and I really want to try this with us.”

Jack smiled in return. “I’m glad, Ianto. I really want to try this as well.”

“So, Monday then.” Ianto said, nodding thoughtfully to himself.

“What’s on Monday?” Came a voice from behind them and the next moment Ianto had a hand on his shoulder. His head shot around to find Owen Harper standing behind them, glancing between Ianto and Jack.

“Nothing, really.” Ianto just replied, shaking his head a little.

“Nothing?” The biology teacher raised his eyebrows. “Didn’t sound like nothing. I hope you are not harassing our teaboy here, Jack?”

“Teaboy?” Jack raised his eyebrows a little.

Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes. “Just a stupid, and really old nickname.  These idiots here and that includes Owen, didn’t manage to get the coffee maker to work when we got a new one for the staff room.”

Owen just grinned. “But Ianto here did. And if you believe it or not, his coffee tastes better than all the others, even though they are coming out of the same machine.”

“Is that so?” Jack asked with an amused grin.

Ianto gave him a challenging look. “Of course, it is. I make the best coffee in the world. Didn’t I mention that before?”

“Oh, you will totally have to prove that some time.” Jack chuckled.

Owen raised his eyebrows as he watched the two of them. “You changed the topic. What’s on Monday?”

When both of them stayed quiet and Jack just grinned to himself, Owen started to shake his head. “Oh, hell no. Don’t tell me you are dating or something like that? Those kinds of things never work. Tell me you are not, please.”

Ianto blushed a little but raised an eyebrow at his colleague. “Wait a second, Owen. You are the one that had a thing with Suzie Costello before she left, didn’t you? And what about that trainee teacher? I’m pretty sure there was more as well, wasn’t there? What was her name again? Cooper or something like that?”

Owen just grinned and winked at Ianto. “See? I am experienced. I know those kind of things just don’t work out.”

Jack just grinned right back at him. “Maybe you are just not really good at keeping someone.” He said with a shrug.

With his charming personality and those lopsided smirks, he gave everyone, Jack had managed to make most of the staff like him but apart from Ianto, Owen was the only other teacher that Jack had gotten closer to. In a different and more friendly way than to Ianto of course.

Owen just huffed. “I will remind you of that in… let’s say, five months. Yes, I’m going to give this thing here exactly five months.” He decided pointing at the two of them.

Ianto just shook his head and turned back around to his desk to start working on some papers. “Just please keep this to yourself.” He told Owen without even glancing up again. Ianto wanted to figure this whole thing with Jack out before everyone else found out about it.

“I might be an asshole sometimes, but I’m not that much of an asshole. This is your business, not mine.”

“Thank you.” Ianto said and was glad when Owen disappeared again without another word.

 

 

Ianto quickly fixed his suit and tie before he knocked on Jack’s door early on Monday evening.

When Jack opened the door, Ianto just stared at him for a moment. Jack was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue suspenders, black pants and the brightest smile Ianto had ever seen. Jack almost looked as if he had only just escaped from the 1920s. He looked amazing.

“You look great, Ianto.” Jack said and therewith managed to pull Ianto from his thoughts.

“Thanks. So do you. I’m used to your trainings clothes.” Ianto said, with a soft grin before entering Jack’s apartment.

Jack led him into the living room and Ianto glanced around for a bit. The apartment was rather small and decently furnished but more than enough for one person.

“I made a reservation for 7.30, so we still have a few minutes.  How about you just sit down and I’ll make us some coffee?” Jack suggested and already disappeared into the kitchen while Ianto sat down on the couch.

Only a few minutes later Jack returned with two cups of coffee and handed one of them to Ianto.

The Welshman took a sip of it and couldn’t help but pull a face at the taste. Jack’s coffee was … horrible. Ianto wasn’t even able to find another word to describe it.

But luckily Jack seemed to notice himself. “Yeah. I’m sorry. This coffee isn’t drinkable.” He said putting his own cup down. “I’m really sorry about that. Would you prefer a cup of tea maybe? Not much you can do wrong while making tea.”

Ianto just chuckled. “Oh, no. Don’t worry, Jack. You really don’t need to make anything else. I’m fine with just sitting and talking for a bit.” He said with a quick smile. “And next time you just let me make the coffee.” Ianto joked.

Jack chuckled softly. “Yes, fine. That might not even be such a bad idea.”

 

The restaurant Ianto had picked was definitely after Jack’s taste. It was a bit more fancy than  a lot of other restaurants around but it wasn’t too fancy for the two of them. Jack didn’t feel out of place in any way since the other guests seemed to be completely normal people just like the two teachers.

The atmosphere was great and with the silent music playing in the background and the candles lit on every table, Jack would have even called it romantic.

“I feel like the restaurant was a good choice, Ianto.” Jack smiled as they sat down at their table.

Ianto smiled right back at him. “I really hope so. A friend of my sister told me about this place and she was so delighted when she talked about it, that I thought we should give it a try.”

“It really was a nice idea.” Jack nodded and smiled as he opened the menu. “So. Do you speak French then? Because I don’t and I need someone to translate and tell me what exactly I’m eating.” He joked.

Ianto chuckled. “No, I don’t. I used to learn some French in school but I really don’t remember a lot. I do understand some things I guess, but it’s definitely not good enough.” He said as he took his own menu. “But look they put English explanations for people like us.” Ianto noticed with a slight grin.

“Oh. Coq au Vin. Sounds like something I would like.” Jack joked, with a wide smirk on his face.

Ianto glanced over at him. “What’s that?”

“Guess.”

“From the sound of it. I would say something with wine, right?” Ianto asked, tilting his head a little.

Jack nodded. “That’s the ‘au vin’ part.”

“That leaves the ‘coq’ part then.” Ianto said and suddenly rolled his eyes. “Oh, that’s what you meant.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Jack said with an innocent smile. “I mean we are talking about a male chicken here, are we not?” He teased which had Ianto roll his eyes once again before they both turned their attention back to  the menu.

“Actually the Poulet au Riesling sounds even better.” Jack hummed. “Yes, I am going to take that.”

Ianto nodded slightly as he continued to study the menu. “That does sound good.” He said. “I guess I will take the Lapin à la Moutarde.”

“What’s that?” Jack asked.

“Rabbit. And moutarde seems to be mustard.” Ianto nodded as he read the English description of the dish. “Sounds good to me.”

 

After they both enjoyed their chicken and rabbit, they decided that they couldn’t leave the restaurant without sharing some Mousse au Chocolat first, even if they both didn’t really have any more space for food.

When they were done with dessert as well Ianto asked for the bill and ignored Jack’s protest when Ianto paid for the both of them.

 

“The food was amazing.” Ianto hummed when they finally walked out of the restaurant again.

Jack nodded. “It really was. The restaurant was a great choice. Thank you, Ianto.”

Ianto smiled. “We should really come back some time.”

“That would be nice.”

Ianto and Jack walked through the night together and still talked a little until they both had to part to walk home into different directions.

“It was such a nice evening. I would like to repeat that some time, if you want to.” Jack said with a smile.

Ianto nodded. “Definitely. I had a great time as well.” He said, returning Jack’s smile.

“I will see you tomorrow at school then. Goodnight, Ianto.”

“Goodnight, Jack.” And without thinking about it any further, Ianto cupped Jack’s face in both his hands and pressed their lips together in a quick but soft kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A knock on the front door of his flat was what woke Jack up on Saturday morning, almost two weeks after his first date with Ianto. He groaned a little to himself when he rubbed a hand over his face and then finally got out of bed to put a shirt on.

“Ianto?” Jack looked a little confused as he opened the door and found his co-worker standing there. “What are you doing here? Did I miss something? Oh god, we weren’t supposed to meet, were we?”

“No, no. Don’t worry.” Ianto quickly shook his head. “I was close by and thought we could go have breakfast together maybe.”

“Oh.” Jack rubbed his eyes once again. “I only just got out of bed, but if you have a moment to wait for me to get ready, we can go and have breakfast together.” He said and smiled at Ianto.

Ianto nodded and happily entered Jack’s flat when the older man held the door open for him.

“Let me take a very quick shower. You can wait in the living room or look around if you want to.” Jack offered. “Oh, and if you want to, you can just help yourself to a cup of coffee or tea.” He said before he already disappeared into the bathroom.

Ianto smiled a little as he made his way to Jack’s kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He made some more for Jack to drink as soon as he was done in the bathroom but left it in the machine so it wasn’t going to get cold.

He sat down on Jack’s couch just like the older man had suggested and sipped his coffee while listening to the shower running next door in the bathroom and glancing around Jack’s living room.

 

“Alright. I’m ready to go.” Jack smiled when he walked into the living room about twenty minutes later.

Ianto smiled. “There is still some coffee left if you would like to have some before we leave.” He informed Jack while getting up to take his own, empty cup back into the kitchen.

“Your world-famous coffee, huh?” Jack teased but followed Ianto into the kitchen nevertheless to actually try the coffee that everyone else in the staff room seemed to love so much. Even Owen Harper, who always found something to criticize others.

Jack grabbed a cup from his cupboard and filled half of it with the coffee that Ianto had left for him, while the history teacher leaned against the counter and watched with a soft smile on his face.

Jack took the first sip and closed his eyes for a second not to moan out loudly. “God, Ianto. Owen was right. This is amazing.” He said and in less than a minute his cup was empty again. “How is it possible that we use the same machine and my coffee is the most horrible thing anyone has ever tried while your coffee tastes like heaven?”

Ianto just smiled as if it was a big secret he wasn’t going to tell.

“I’ll definitely let you make my coffee every morning from now on.” Jack told him as he put the empty cup into the sink as a reminder to clean it later. “Alright, I’m hungry and ready to go now.”

Ianto nodded. “Good. I know a nice little restaurant close by that offers an amazing breakfast buffet. And of course, today is on me.” He added with a soft smile.

 

Jack looked around the restaurant when the two colleagues were seated at one of the tables and had both gotten themselves a plate of food. “Never heard of this place before but you were right. It really is nice here. And the food smells just great.”

Ianto smiled. “I know, right?”

“Although”, Jack glanced around for another moment, before turning back to look at Ianto, “After your coffee this morning, I really don’t think I am going to enjoy their coffee here as much.” He said with a wide grin on his face.

Ianto tilted his head a little and almost rolled his eyes at that.

Jack chuckled softly. “No, I’m serious.” He said as he started to eat. “Owen was so right about your coffee. Tell me your secret. How do you make coffee with the same machine as me and still mine is so horrible while yours tastes so amazing?”

“Now, that’s a secret no one is ever going to find out.” Ianto gave him a mysterious glance but winked at Jack.

Jack grinned at him. “As long as you are going to make coffee for me every day from now on, I really won’t complain.” He said.

“I’m sure we can arrange that somehow.” Ianto smiled at Jack.

For a while the two men enjoyed their food, talking about school,  their families, and the places they had visited before. It was mainly Jack who was able to tell Ianto stories from all around the world since he had been to a lot of different countries and places before and Ianto enjoyed every single story Jack had to tell – although he figured that Jack liked to exaggerate a little.

There were stories of how Jack once saved a whale from whalers or the one time he helped to break up an illegal fight club. Then another time he managed to revive a good friend of him after he got shot and was almost declared dead and how this very story saved another young woman’s life when she wanted to end her own.

Ianto knew that probably not everything happened exactly the way Jack told his stories but Ianto still enjoyed listening and laughing along with the other man.

 

“You said you were close by.” Jack said after a while. “What were you doing that early in the area?”

Ianto could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. “Oh, yeah, well. That was a lie. I just kind of wanted to see you.” He admitted silently.

Jack raised his eyebrows but there was a grin slowly starting to form on his face. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Then why didn’t you just say that?” Jack asked, tilting his head a little. There was still a happy smile on his face as he spoke. “I definitely wouldn’t have kicked you out.” He promised.

Ianto sighed. “I think I panicked when you opened the door. You know, the whole dating thing is something I didn’t do in a while.” He admitted.

Jack nodded and smiled at Ianto. “Yes, I get that. It’s not always easy, is it?” He said.

“It really isn’t, but I am really glad that we are here now.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “So am I.”

 

The two of them sat together, eating and talking for over another hour before Ianto paid for their breakfast and they left the restaurant together.

“Now, this was our second date I think and you still didn’t run away from me. I would say that that’s a good sign, isn’t it?” Jack teased, a wide grin on his face again.

Ianto chuckled. “Yes, I would say so too.”

“Good.” Jack smiled.

“I would really like to repeat that sometime. Breakfast dates are definitely something I am enjoying.” Ianto said.

Jack nodded, still smiling. “Me too.” He agreed. “So, I will see you at school on Monday?”

“Yes.” Ianto gave a quick nod as well and without a second of hesitation he leaned in and pressed his lips onto Jack’s.


End file.
